Amourshipping Love letter
by StillPushingTheTruck
Summary: With the Kalos League coming up, Serena tries to tell Ash how she feels by writing a love letter. Unsure of what to write to him, an old friend of Ash might be able to help her out. But will he accept or reject Serena?


Amourshipping, Love letter

* * *

''NO NO NO! Wrong again!'' Serena crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it towards a garbage can without looking at it. It landed on the ground next to other pieces of paper. She didn't care though considering she had something important on her mind.

Serena was now trying to express her feelings in a letter for Ash. She already had the perfect gift for him. Some of her homemade chocolates, or on the road which way you look at it. But she was having trouble writing the words to express herself to Ash.

Love, infatuation, longing, entranced, mesmerized, caring. All words to describe how Serena felt towards her black haired crush. But she doubted he would know what those words would mean. She's been trying to keep it simple, but no matter what she came up with, she imagined Ash would have trouble understanding the emotions in their right context. It frustrated the young performer. She just had to crush on the most oblivious boy in the world.

''Let's try again.'' Serena dipped her pen in the ink preparing to start again.

''Uh Serena?'' She heard a muffled voice calling her name. Panicking it might be Ash, she tried to cover up her desk with other stuff to conceal the letter. During that Serena spilled the pot of ink over her desk and her letter.

She turned around and was happy it wasn't the boy she was thinking about. Instead it was the young inventor and gym leader Clemont who approached her.

''Why is your hand covered in ink?'' He asked.

''I was trying to write a letter to my mom.'' She lied. Fortunately for her Clemont is almost as oblivious about love as Ash. So he would never suspect her true motive. His younger sister Bonnie on the other hand would be a handful to explain this to. She was much more perceptive to how Serena felt for her crush and teased her from time to time.

Clemont asked himself why she couldn't just call her mother like she usually did, but decided not to intrude further. He respected his friends privacy and let it slide. He asked her if he could help clean up her desk, but Serena said she would do it later. No need for him to clean up the mess she made.

''Can you come with me?'' He asked her.

''Why?''

''Ash would like you to meet someone.'' Now Serena was interested. Who would Ash want her to meet? She walked through the hallways off the Pokémon center until she wound up at the row of phones her crush was sitting at.

''Oh Serena there you are.'' Bonnie saw her.

''Oh Serena. I want you to meet my friend from the Hoenn region. May.''

She saw a girl about her age with brown hair. A red bow sat on top of her head. Sapphire blue eyes and a face that looked smooth as silk. It appeared she was wearing a red top with a black shirt underneath.

''So this is Serena?'' May asked.

''I'm sorry May. I got to get up early tomorrow to get some early training in before we leave for the Kalos League. How about you two talk further on your own?''

''Bonnie and I are getting tired too.'' Clemont left Serena now alone with May. Serena didn't know how to react. On one hand she's about to talk to a friend of Ash he travelled with before. On second thought this was a girl he travelled with. Did she have the same intentions as her? Did she also met him as children and stayed friends with her? Did she also crush on him like she did?

''Nice to meet you Serena. Ash and Bonnie told me a lot about you.'' May said.

''What did Ash say about me?'' Although Bonnie also spoke to May she was more nervous to find out what Ash said about her.

''That he knew you before he started travelling. And that your trying to become something called Kalos Queen. It 's quite similar to coordinating I heard him say. Only that you're also dancing with your Pokémon instead of just showing them off.''

''That's everything?'' Serena hoped Ash would compliment her more than just that. She's been trying so hard to get her signals across, but he just would not receive them.

 _''_ _If only you knew what he really said about you.''_ May heard Ash talking about her and some of her weird quirks. May needed to make sure her suspicions about Ash's explanation about Serena were true. The most important is that if he said something nice to her, her cheeks would turn red.

''You like him a lot do you?'' May smiled. Who wouldn't? Ash is a really likeable guy. She wasn't surprised that Ash would eventually met a girl who would fall for his kindness and sense of adventure. Not to mention his love for all things Pokémon. When May started herself she didn't liked Pokémon that much but thanks to Ash his enthusiasm for them, she was roped in as well.

''Are you crushing on him?'' May eyed Serena. The small blush, the low voice, and reluctance to look May right in the eyes gave her away.

''Uhm…no.'' Lie or denial? Either way Serena's head turned entirely red. _''She so does.''_

''Anyone else you've met does?'' There was her blue haired rival Miette but the less said about her the better. She disliked Miette's constant showing of interest in Ash and flirting with him was starting to make her somewhat mad.

''NO! No one at all.'' She jumped up like she was scared answering in a hurry to hide herself.

''The look on your face sells you out. You do have some competition.'' May deduced.

''And the stain on your hand.'' Suddenly it dawned upon May.

''Were you writing a love letter for him?'' May spoke out. Serena looked around her hoping no one would have heard May.

''I want to give him something special. I tried giving subtle hints, but he doesn't notice any of them.'' Serena looked down.

''That sounds like Ash right. Denser than most Rock types I've seen. You know when I travelled with him, I managed to hook up some couples. But Ash didn't care. He just thought whatever he did was right.'' May answered. This didn't do Serena's confidence any good. May travelled with Ash as well, but hearing her say that he never was interested in a girl in any way shape or form, was astounding.

''You want to impress him? Make him notice your feelings for you?'' Serena could only nod yes.

''A normal love letter won't do. You have to be a lot more open then you are now. Hit him hard like a Pokémon attack.'' There's an idea May could use.

''Describe how you feel with Pokémon attacks. He doesn't understand emotions like infatuation and love, but he does understand everything if it involves Pokémon.''

''Why are you helping me May?''

''I'm a sucker for romance. Coupling up Ash with someone else will be my greatest challenge and achievement.''

* * *

*The next day*

Ash woke up pretty early. All of his friends were still asleep. He brushed his teeth and washed himself and got dressed up. He looked over to the bed and still saw Pikachu snoring peacefully. When he turned to the door he saw a letter underneath the doorstep. Someone must have sled it through while he was asleep.

 _''_ _I left something for you. Be careful on your way out.''_

He opened the door to go outside ,he looked down and found a small package neatly wrapped. He took it back inside his room and opened the note attached to it.

 _''_ _Dear Ash._

 _I like travelling with you but I needed to know. Do you feel something more for me than anyone you ever travelled with? I get these feelings with you I will not able to explain if I said them to you. So I hope you understand them in this way._

 _You used Heart Stamp on me. And I'll Confide this to you. You make my heart beat faster than a Fury Swipes. You Captivate me every time I see you battle. You Flatter me even though you don't notice. You inspire me to Pursuit my dream. Always ready to give me a Helping Hand. You turned my world Topsy-Turvy. The Morning Sun means nothing compared to your Dazzling Gleam. I'd wish you Return my feelings. My Attract can't reach you, so maybe this Present can. I Bestow this gift on you. You might be Astonish, but please keep a Calm Mind about this. I Wrap my feelings for you in this small package.''_

 _Please don't question me about this in front of Clemont and Bonnie. I won't be able to live with myself if they took pity on me. I don't want our group to change, and I'm scared they might think lesser of me._

 _Love Serena.''_

 _''_ _This was written by her?''_ Did he really make her feel special? His thoughts ran how easy it was for him to turn her cheeks red. Was that really blushing? The praise he gave her because she taught him how to ride a Rhyhorn. The comment he made that short hair suited her after she changed her appearance. The comment he gave her when she won her first princess key using the dress Valerie made. This and many other thoughts about her ran through his head.

Was she more special to him than anyone else?

Of course. She was a friend he knew longer than any other person he travelled with. But from the letter he concluded that wasn't what she was asking off him. She was asking off him if just being near her would light up his day.

Of course. He was always excited to see what type of performance she was preparing for her showcases. He liked Serena enjoying herself on stage and when she dances with her Pokémon she looks like she belongs there. But was that exactly what she was trying to tell him?

He remembered talking to May last night. Once he started talking about Serena he couldn't keep quiet and said things about her being a great performer and that she was going to go on doing great things as Kalos Queen once she gets there.

Ash unwrapped the ribbon and opened the box he was given. He noticed that in the middle of the box was a Luvdisc shaped from chocolate surrounded by smaller ones of his Pokémon. Each one perfectly shaped and made with a delicate care. He took one out and tasted it.

They were delicious. Serena's treats were always good, but somehow these chocolates tasted like nothing he ever had before. He found it hard to resist another one but he had to share one with her. It wouldn't be fair that she put in all this hard work for him and never tasted one herself. During that time Pikachu started to stir a bit. Hiding the box and letter in his bag, he looked over his starter.

''I'm sorry buddy. I don't feel like training today.''

The group left the Pokecenter and went on to their destination. They normally had some small talk between the group but it's was awkwardly quite. Clemont and Bonnie tried to start a conversation between them but every time Ash and Serena didn't respond. It was like the 2 of them was bothering something.

They decided to set up camp for the night. Serena couldn't focus on setting up their tent. Not having spoken to Ash all day was killing her. She needed to know. How did he react?

''I'm sorry. I need to be alone for a moment.'' Serena turned around and went deeper into the forest.

''I'll go after her. Please don't follow us.'' Ash grabbed his bag which contained her present and went looking after her not trying to lose her out of sight. He found her and saw her sitting on a log. She looked so vulnerable. She looked exactly like she was the first time he saw her. Afraid. He hated himself for seeing her like this thinking it's all her fault. He had all day to think about what she wrote and she deserved to know how he thought about it.

''Serena?''

''A…A…Ash?'' He opened his bag and took out the box of chocolates Serena gave him.

''Uhm…Did you try one?''

''Are they bad?'' Serena worried. Did she spent so much time worrying to perfecting them that she forgot something minor?

''I want you taste one yourself.'' He showed her the box she gave him.

''They're yours. I don't want one.'' She declined.

''Oh. Okay.'' A silence followed. Serena could only wonder how he would have reacted to her letter. He had the chocolates so that must mean he read it right? Ash broke the silence.

''I'm sorry Serena. I…I never knew.''

''I understand. Did you at least thought about what I wrote down?'' She clenched the ribbon on her chest. It was her most prized possession because he gave it to her. Whenever she touched it would calm her down. But standing in front of him having her emotions lay open to him it made her feel anxious instead.

''I did. And I'm sorry I can't give an answer right now. I'm not really familiar with this kind of stuff.'' It started making her feel bad. How could she have been so stupid to just think that by being that clear to him would be a good idea.

''Normally I hang out with my friends. It's been a thing I've been doing for ages and the dynamic of my travelling groups were always the same. We pack up, go somewhere, train a bit before calling it a day. I guess I've liked it so much, I'd never consider what would happen if someone…would like me.''

''As more than a friend?'' She asked.

''Yes. An old friend of mine always tried to get himself a girl to stay with. He always acted pretty strange every time he saw a pretty girl. It's a bit like how Bonnie tries to find someone for Clemont.''

He remembered his oldest travelling companion. Brock, the former Pewter gym leader and first real friend he made on his journey. Sure he met Misty before him, but she was just tagging along at first so she could get a bike from him which Pikachu fried.

''But eventually he found a place with a girl.'' He remembered the time he went to the Orange Islands to go to Professor Ivy's lab. Professor Oak send him on an errant to pick up a Pokeball named the GS ball.

''He left us to stay at her place and when we saw him again he acted like nothing happened. But every time we would say the girls name he loses himself in a depressive state.''

Every time he or Misty asked why Brock left Professor Ivy's lab he always responded with, Don't mention that name. He might never figure out what happened between them what made Brock curl up into a ball.

''And that got me thinking. What would happen if I actually went looking for a girl? What if it would fail like my friend? What if it didn't work out? Would we still travel together with this awkward air around us? Would we still be friends? I like travelling with you. But I don't want to think what could happen if I somehow make a mistake and ruin our friendship Serena. So if it looks like I'm not looking for a relationship, it's because I'm scared I might mess up and never talk to you again. I don't want that. And I'm sure you don't either.''

It would have been selfish for her to ask him for more than that. He gave her a legitimate reason why he wouldn't like her back as more than they are now. It wasn't because of her. It was because off his experiences with one of his friends loving someone. Ash saw how his friend reacted to it when it failed and connected it to abandonment and sadness.

''Would you at least try? For me?''Serena felt a lump in her throat ''Would you be at least willing to try?''

''Maybe once I'm a bit older. I know nothing of these feelings you're talking about and their all strange to me. But I still have to become a Pokémon master first.'' Tears started to fall from Serena. She couldn't take it anymore. It was selfish of her to cry in front of him but she didn't care. Whoever this friend was, he left a bad impression on him about what love is and could be. It made her doubt if he would ever like someone back.

Ash went up to the young performer and tried to comfort her by rubbing her back. He gave her all the time she needed to let herself go. He wouldn't leave her until she stopped crying.

''Serena? I'm sorry.'' Ash apologized. He gave her the handkerchief he used to cover up her knee all those years ago. She accepted it and wiped the tears from her face.

''It's okay. I understand now. I shouldn't have forced it like this. I'm sorry.''

''Don't be. You didn't know.'' He gently continued to stroke her back trying to make her feel as comfortable as possible. They stayed for a while in each other arms until he spoke up.

''Maybe once I grow older, I could try this date thing. Would you be my first date then?''

''You don't have to.''

''I want to. I trust you Serena. I trust no one more to teach me about these feelings you speak off.''

'' _I can only wait. But he promised me I would be his first date. That's more then I hoped for after his explanation.''_

''Now come on. Clemont and Bonnie don't have to know about this. This will be our secret.'' He took her hand in his own and led her back towards where Bonnie and Clemont were waiting for them.

* * *

The next day Serena rang May's number again when everyone was falling asleep.

''It's Serena.''

''So how did he react? Are you two together yet?'' May asked her. She's been waiting in anticipation all day about what happened between the girl and her crush.

''No we're not.'' Serena shook her head.

''WHY!? My plan was perfect! You could have had your first kiss last night if he wasn't so dense.'' Anticipation made way for disappointment.

''He isn't that dense you know.'' Serena explained to May that an old friend of his always tried to find a girl for himself. And that once he found one, he left the group and returned shortly after, leaving Ash with a bad impression of relationships. May didn't have to think twice knowing who Ash was talking about. She was sure to give him a good scolding later on.

''So what are you going to do now?''

''I can only wait. But he promised me I would be his first date. But for now I'm going to spend the rest of our journey together with my friends.'' Serena smiled.

Although May failed getting the two of them together, at least some progress had been made. Ash had reserved his first date for Serena. So no matter what, any girl would come his way, he had a promise to fulfill to the young performer. And if May knew Ash as well as she did, the boy would keep his word. Ash would be off the market, even though he wasn't taken.

''Good luck Serena. You can get him. Any girl who manages to get his attention should not give up.''

''Your right May. I won't give up. Just like Ash always told me to. If there's any way I can repay you.''

''Don't. I did it from the bottom of my heart. Good luck Serena. You can get him. I know it! Just invite me for the wedding.'' May winked before she shut the call off but managed to caught a glimpse of Serena's shocked expression.

May was already dialing another number. It didn't take long for the receiver to pick up the phone.

''Brock here.''

''YOU'RE THE REASON ASH IS SO OBLIVIOUS TO LOVE. YOU NEARLY BROKE A YOUNG GIRLS HEART BECAUSE YOU CAN'T CONTROL YOURSELF!'' May furiously screamed over the phone leaving Brock temporarily deaf at one ear.

''Wait? Did you say a girl is in love with Ash?''

''DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT MISTER!'' Brock had a feeling the chewing out was just beginning.


End file.
